The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
A remote control system for a vehicle enables a driver to open/close a vehicle door and start the vehicle from the outside without having to insert a separate key into a key box or to perform a specific manipulation for starting the vehicle. A remote control device such as a portable smart card or a key fob for wireless communication is used.
Recently, in addition to the FOB key, a number of technologies using a handheld user terminal have been developed to control a vehicle. In the case of conventional technology for controlling a vehicle using a user terminal, the vehicle receives a search signal from the user terminal and estimates a location of the user terminal based on the search signal.